Uncommon ways
by littlebixuit
Summary: Yep, because I feel all fuzzy, it's a short Valentines Day story for you guys. Well, it's already Valentines Day over here, so... it's already up. Shelma, of course. Review, please.


_Me: This is probably the fastest written story I've ever uploaded, so excuse all the mistakes I'm probably going to make now, but it's Valentines Day in Germany (and soon it is too, over where you guys are), I just saw the movie 'Valentines Day' for an afterwards birthday party with my friends and I just feel in the right mood right now to write this. _

_Apps: In other words, since written this fast and with so many probable failures, you shall and probably will flame her._

_Me: Yep. Flame away._

_Invy: _**You would've never guessed, but Scooby Doo still belongs to Warner Bros. and HB, sort of. Or does WB has all the rights? Confusing.**

* * *

"Velma!"

The addressed girl swung around, facing her favorite food-freak with a smile upon her mouth. Standing in the middle of the schoolyard, she waited for the beatnik to catch up to her and greeted him with a cheery "Hey Shaggy!"

Between pants, Shaggy tried to answer. "Like, hey Velma... I just... just wanted to... get to you before school starts, so... phew... I could give you this." he said, took his backpack off of his back and began to search around in it. When he finally found what he had been looking for, he stretched his arm out to Velma, holding a relatively small, cubical package, that was wrapped up in her favorite shade of orange and was surrounded with a red band. Curious, Velma began to open the ribbon on her present's top when Shaggy stopped her.

"Promise me not to open it till you're at home?"

Velma looked at him with a curious view in her eyes. "Okay... I'll try."

"Promise. Please?" Shaggy added after looking into her questioning eyes.

"I seem to have to. Promised." She carefully stored her package in her backpack, trying to put it somewhere it wouldn't get squashed under her books. It seemed to be solid, but she wouldn't want to risk anything. They began walking to school when they saw Fred and Daphne winking for them at the entrance.

"Oh, and by the way."

"Hm?" Velma looked up to him while still walking over to their friends.

"Happy Valentines Day, Velma."

* * *

Velma practically flew up the stairs to her room. She had been burning to open the present all day, but she had promised not to until she was at home. Velma had never been one to break promises and she certainly didn't attended to start that, so she waited...waited...waited...

Until, finally, she swung herself on her bed, the package she had already held in hands the whole bustour in an instant in her lap. Small fingers fiddled at the ribbon, pulling at one string to slowly unfold the whole band, wrapping it around her wrist just because she thought of it as too beautiful to let it fall on her bed. She was surprised that the paper had no sellotape anywhere, simply being held together with the band, but then again, it somehow fitted Shaggy so very well. He knew the paper had just her color and the thought of ripping it, which was very likely to happen when you pull sellotape off of paper, had probably sounded so absurd to him that the ribbon was his direct choice.

Velma looked back at her still closed present, carefully unfolded the paper and was surprised to find a mixed up Rubik's Cube falling into her lap. She was even more surprised when she saw that every field of the Cube had either a little letter or a heart drawn upon it. She gave out a little laugh.

While others would give away either roses or chocolate to their love and friends, Shaggy had never been one to fulfill traditions the 'proper' way. But she had to admit that she liked this more than anything else she could ever get. Shaggy definitely knew her too well.

She set her mind on the Rubik's Cube, studying it for a good while to find out how to solve the problem at hand. She set the little fields together in her mind, testing in which ways she could turn and spin the oversized dice's sides before she started to spin it, pausing and looking at her process every while.

Velma got so absorbed into the Rubik's Cube's riddle that she didn't really notice the letters building words after a short while. It took her less than 10 minutes to fix the cube to his ordinary status, smiling when she found every color at its right place. Smiling, until she stopped frozen, looking at the letters at every side of the cube.

_I L O_

_V E Y_

_O U_

stood there, the last field filled with a tiny heart. Velma fell backwards with a THUMP.

"I love you... i love you... i love you...." she said it as if her mind wouldn't really register the fact, the meaning that stood behind those three words, the meaning that said that.. Shaggy... loved... her.

Shaggy. Loved. Her.

Shaggy loved her.

"JINKIES!" in an instant, Velma shot up, the cube clutched in her hand as she raced down the stairs, even faster as she run them up, if that was even possible. Her red sneakers lying by the door were on her feet within seconds, not able to mess with such ridiculous unnecessary things as shoelaces at the moment.

She was out the door like the wind, coats or something similar unimportant right now.

As she ran down the familiar streets to Shaggy's house, she could see him walking up to mentioned house from far away. Trying to call out to him, she had no breath left to do that, so she just continued running until she verbally fell into Shaggy, having stumbled over her untied shoelaces in the last two feet.

Velma threw her arms around him to hold herself up, which brought him out of balance, but didn't threw him down. He froze as he looked down to see a very familiar cube clutched in one of the hands surrounding him.

Velma smiled into his shirt from behind him, feeling kind of high while her nose was pressed against Shaggy's back.

"Shaggy."

* * *

_Me: It's the end. Since I am a sucker for romantic moments such like this that would probably happen now, it's the end. Use your own fantasy, my dear readers, I beg you to. But it's bye from me right now. I'm sitting here, wearing this totally adorable shirt with the smiling ghost saying 'Booh...' on it that Stephie got me for my birthday, looking outside at the lantern I can see from my window, the snow that is rapidly falling around it and I end right here._

_Apps: Leave a review. You know you want to._

_Invy: *snores*_

_Me: Exactly._

_littlebixuit_

_Me: Happy Valentines Day._


End file.
